


The Creatures in the Vats

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [82]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Genetically Engineered Beings, Mild Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Chaz, Alys and Hahn venture into the basement of Piata.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The Creatures in the Vats

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 9 'unknown species'

The things had been attacking him the entire time he made his way down the dark, damp basement. Only now, on the lowest level of the building, did he see where they had come from.

They weren't all that difficult to keep at bay, no more dangerous than the unusually big flies and caterpillars living in the middle of the desert that the Hunters were always having to drive away from residential areas. Their appearance was rather unnerving, like a half-formed organism, still only a tangle of muscles and tendons on spindly limbs that attacked with a pair of flailing tendrils, sharp sickles and chattering fangs. Occasionally Chaz saw one that looked like a couple of the things had fused together.

Hahn had already theorised that they were probably newly spawned organisms and might have a more dangerous parent lurking around somewhere. When they'd reached the lowest basement and found the giant glass vats where yet more of the creatures were being cultivated, some of them broken and swarming with the ones that had escaped their birthing pods, Hahn had thought maybe there was no need for a parent if they were artificially created here. 

Then they'd heard the roars.


End file.
